Secret Letters
by SunGoddess1
Summary: Draco is feeling lonely and bored, so he writes a leter to his secret boyfriend. HPDM slash
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  


Hello Love,

Here's another daily love letter from me to you. Sometimes they are the only thing that keeps me going during the day. I'll never understand why the days are so damn long but the nights with you are so terribly short. I guess its because I just love holding you, touching you, kissing you, oh crap you turned me into a sap Harry Potter and there is nothing worse than a sappy 17 year old boy. Especially for me, look what you did to me. 

ARG I can see that Weasly girl is flirting with you and you, you are completely clueless. Sometimes I still can't believe how absolutely innocent you are, no wonder it took us so long to get together. Hmm I'd better stop watching you, somebody might notice, but dammit Harry she's all over you. Call me possessive (I know Malfoys are) but I don't like it. Uh oh Pansy's giving me some strange looks, I'd better cool it. She thinks Im doing my History of Magic Homework, and I usually don't look this absorbed in my schoolwork. I guess I'll write more later.  
  


D.M.  
  


P.S. Same time same place?  
  


  
  


~wow~ I wrote something, hugs for me!! Okay Im aware that this totally out of character but maybe he just got shagged or something, or maybe true love really does change people. I don't know. Anyways Im thinking of writing a series of letters back and forth, what do you think? I kinda think this is crap cause I don't like OOC people, but I was trying to figure out how to get stuff on fanfiction, and I didn't want to write something too long in case I couldn't figure it out.

~Oh yeah I don't own these wonderful people.CRY~


	2. Harry writes back

  
  
  
  


SECRET LETTERS

  
  


Hey Babe,

I know what you mean, keeping you a secret is killing me. Im longing for the day I can walk down the hall holding your hand. I would love to kiss you in front of everyone in the Great Hall, that would show everyone that say you are a cold bastard. I still catch my breath everytime you smile at me, and I can't believe you chose me to share it with.

Oh by the way Im not that innocent... but apparently I'll just have to show you, again. (sigh) What a shame!!

So um was Ginny really flirting with me? Why? I thought she was going after some Hufflepuff. Maybe I should let it slip that I uh play for the other team. What do you think? And luv you can be as possessive as you want, I don't mind, I kinda like it. You know if anyone had tried to tell me 5 years ago that I would be sneaking around to be with you I would have had a heart attack laughing my ass off. Hell what am I saying if you had told me one year ago. HA fate definitely has a sense of humor, and boy am I glad it does. 

Um OOPS class is over, when did that happen?

  
  


Harry

  
  


P.S. See you tonight.

  
  


~okay, what do you know I wrote more, Im so proud of myself!! Its not super but I guess it could be worse. Oh guess what I got my first reviews, I was so excited I had to print them out. YAY for reviewers. I only got two but I wanted to say thanks to KittenBabyGirl and Mer-baby, you made my day!!!


	3. Passing notes

  
  
  
  
  
  


Secret Letters

Chapter 3

  
  
  
  


Hi, everyone I finally got back to a computer so I could fix this chapter. I am SOOO sorry I messed up and didn't fix it right away. I promise not to do that again. Thanks for putting up with me.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Burn her Fontanelle: Hi, Im glad you like this. Ill try to write more soon.

  
  


Bwum: Im glad you think it's cute, I'll try to keep it that way.

  
  


Weasley Wonders: Well I finally wrote more, hope you like it.

  
  


KittenBabyGirl: WOW you wrote me again, Im soooo happy, reviews are like the best thing since sliced bread. Though I never knew what was so exciting about sliced bread in the first place. Anyways thanks.

  
  


Myheartxyourknife: YAY you loved it, I feel so special.

  
  


BillJoeBob2: Sorry again, I feel really bad about it.

  
  


Computer Wiz: Thanks for the help.

  
  


Little-Faery: Maybe you were j/k but if you want to write a letter thing go ahead, but tell me cause I would love to read it.

  
  


Dracosweetie: Thanks sweetheart. It was the first time I posted, so thank you for thinking it was ok.

  
  


Wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon: Thanks anyways,

  
  


Chibi-Crysti: Thanks for the idea, I think I will do that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N Ok I don't know if your reviews are going to erase when I delete the messed up chapter but THANK YOU so much. I really appreciate them!!!!!

  
  


~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

  
  
  
  


* blah * is Draco's writing

  
  


# blah # is Harry's writing

  
  
  
  


~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

  
  
  
  


* Hey Sexxy *

  
  
  
  


# Dray!! Hey what took you so long? You know I always mess this spell up and send it to the wrong person. I missed you. #

  
  
  
  
  
  


* HMPH, sigh I missed you too . . . evil brat. *

  
  
  
  
  
  


# EVIL huh? We'll have to see about that one. #

  
  
  
  
  
  


* Harry, you are an evil git, I was the perfect Malfoy until I met you, now just look at me. *

  
  
  
  
  
  


# HHHMMM I do look at you and trust me you won't hear me complaining. #

  
  
  
  
  
  


* True, . . . I guess that ~wasn't~ complaints you were screaming last night. *

  
  
  
  
  
  


# No, but I am surprised you could even hear me over all the noise you were making. Snicker. #

  
  
  
  
  
  


* See!! Evil !!! *

  
  
  
  
  
  


# Only to you Darling, besides you must have heard that when you are mean to someone it's because you like them.#

  
  
  
  
  
  


* Well then we must have bloody loved each other since first year cause we nearly killed each other. *

  
  
  
  
  
  


# LOL I love you Draco. #

  
  
  
  
  
  


* I love you too Harry. Ill write you again in my next class. *

  
  
  
  
  
  


# Promise? #

  
  
  
  
  
  


* Don't I always? *

  
  
  
  
  
  


# Yes, (MWAH) #

  
  
  
  
  
  


* (MWAH) *

  
  
  
  


(MWAH) is a big kiss, in case you didn't know. So anyways it is basically the same, I only changed how it looked and the (MWAH) cause I liked it better. So hope you liked it. By the way just in case you couldn't tell it's a magic spell that makes them be able to write back and forth. ( I really wish I had that when I was in school!!)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Harry pops a surprise

  
  
  
  


Secret Letters  
  


Chapter Four  
  
  
  
  
  


I don't own Harry Potter so please don't sue me. It would be kinda pointless actually, so if you want to, feel free, I might just point and laugh at you though.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  


Draco,  
  


Happy Anniversary Darling. I can't believe we made it a whole year, or the fact that it still feels   
  


so new to me. I love you so much Draco, and I don't even want to think of my life without you.   
  


It would be so terrible. I know you worry about how I feel about lying to Ron and Hermione, but   
  


you are more than worth it, and I would never put you in danger. Thank you soo much for being   
  


with me, every day I thank my lucky stars that you decided to kiss me that day over a year ago. It   
  
changed my life so much. All for the better of course (wink). I could spend all of my time just   
  


looking at you, well and holding, touching, and kissing you. You are all I need in this whole   
  


wide world Draco, I need you in every part of my life, now and forever. So basically I   
  


just want to ask, Draco Malfoy will you please marry me? It would mean so much to me if you   
  


said yes, I love you. I know there are about a million things that could go wrong, but babe I just   
  


don't care about any of them. With you by my side I can do anything I want, and I would do   
  


anything to make you happy, anything at all. So now Im begging you Draco, please please say   
  


yes to me and make me the happiest wizard alive.  
  
  
  


Love,  
  


Your Harry  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you think? Too sappy and fluffy? Or what?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay Im pretty sure this is the last chapter. It doesn't really have a plot and I'm kinda bored with it. So on to bigger and better things. (I hope) Funny enough I was going to delete it after the first chapter but then I got my first review (ever) and I was like YAY. So now I don't have the heart to. So this will stay up like forever. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for everyone who reviewed, and anyone who wants to can review me again to tell me what they think of Harry's proposal.(gets down on knees and begs) Oh and THANK YOU again.


End file.
